Red King
|tab2= Gallery}} Armored Monster |Nicknames =THE Red King |Type =Kaiju |Home world =Earth |Height =' '45 meters 60 meters |Weight =' '20,000 tons 70,000 |Forms =EX Red King |First appearance =''Ultraman'' Episode 8: The Lawless Monster Zone (1966) |Latest appearance =''Ultraman Geed'' Episode 2: The Girl Who Cuts Monsters (2017) (as Skull Gomora) |Relationships =To be added |Allies =To be added |Enemies =To be added |Portrayed by =Teruo Aragaki, Kunio Suzuki, Tomohiro Sato, Hiroshi Suenaga, Arai Hiroyuki |Roars = }} Red King is a Daikaiju that first appeared in episode eight of the 1966 television series Ultraman. Appearance To be added Origins To be added History ''Ultraman The Lawless Monster Zone '']] Red King was one of the monsters that lived on Tatara Island, along with Chandrah, Magular, and Pigmon. Red King was first seen in battle against Chandrah, with Red King taking full advantage of his strength over his opponent. Chandrah fought back by trying to blow Red King back with his wings and was able to make Red King bleed by biting his shoulder. Enraged, Red King managed to rip off one of Chandrah's wings. Critically injured, Chandrah fled, unable to continue fighting. Red King then threw both Chandrah's detached wing and a boulder at the injured monster. Magular appeared shortly after the two monsters' battle, and was driven away by Red King's presence and quickly burrowed away. Later, Red King ambushed the SSSP when they were with Pigmon and the monster attempted to crush the team with an avalanche of boulders. Arashi and Ide tried their best of fend off the monster with their weapons, but Red King's tough hide made their efforts futile. Pigmon then tried to distract Red King to help the Science Patrol, but the monster's efforts were in vain as Red King attacked Pigmon by hurling some boulders at him instead, causing a landslide of boulders which then struck and killed Pigmon. Then Arashi and Ide managed to outwit Red King by shooting at the balloon they had attached to Pigmon which came undone when Red King killed him and floated up to Red King's face. The burst caused Red King to drop the boulder that he was holding and fell onto the monster's feet causing him pain, exposing Red King's weakness. This act infuriated Red King even further, making him throw more boulders. Hayata, who managed to transform into Ultraman, then flew to fight Red King instead. The monster was caught off guard as Ultraman flew and kicked Red King on the back, knocking the monster down. Red King then got up and picked up a boulder, but before he could throw it at the Ultra, Ultraman then hit the boulder with his Specium Ray, causing Red King to drop the boulder, which fell onto Red King's feet a second time. Ultraman then grabbed Red King's neck and swung the monster around multiple times, snapping Red King's neck, killing the monster. Strange Comet Cyphon '']] Another member of Red King's species was discovered by the Science Patrol in the Japanese Alps, who had managed swim to the Okhotsk Sea and eat six dangerous Hydrogen Bombs and then burrow its way back home. This second Red King was found sleeping inside a mountainside until he was awoken by the monsters, Gigas and Dorako, who were fighting nearby. Red King interfered in their fight, but was quickly provoked when Dorako shoved him into Gigas. Red King then temporarily teamed up with Gigas, who then tried to fight Dorako while Red King watched them fight, but Dorako took advantage of the fight. Angry about how Gigas wasn't winning against Dorako, Red King then attacked Dorako, tearing off the monster's wings. Red King and Gigas then began to beat down Dorako until the monster died of its injuries. After Dorako was defeated, Red King and Gigas started to fight, Red King then drove Gigas away with his superior strength. Hayata, who was in the area with the Science Patrol, went off to stop Red King on his own due to how dangerous the monster was for eating the H-Bombs. However, after he shot the monster's tail, Red King then knocked off him a cliff. Luckily Hayata managed to transform into Ultraman so that he could battle Red King. But unlike the first Red King, due to the monster's instability from the H-Bombs inside him, Ultraman had a harder time fighting him, which allowed Red King to beat him down in the process. After escaping Red King's grip, Ultraman then hit Red King the Ultra Air Catch which suspended the monster in mid-air, making Red King vulnerable to attack, thus Ultraman sliced the monster into thirds with his Ultra-Slashes. Then Ultraman took Red King's head and neck piece into Space to which the H-Bombs could be detonated safely. Ultraman Taro To be added The Ultraman To be added Ultraman 80 in Ultraman 80]] To be added Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero A Quartet of Creatures To be added '']] '']] Ultraman Max '']] To be addedhttps://hicbc.com/tv/max/contents/kaiju/20050730/20050730_1.htm Ultraman Mebius An Old Friend's Visit '']] To be addedhttps://hicbc.com/tv/mebius/monster/rival/042-2.htm Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle To be added Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey The New Horizon of War To be added Grande's Challenge To be added Planet Destruction To be addedhttp://www.daikaijyu.com/galaxy/monster/redking.html ''Ultraman Zero ''Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie To be added Ultra Zero Fight '']] To be addedhttp://blog.m-78.jp/zerofight/characters#content6 Ultraman Ginga To be added The Stolen Ginga Spark To be addedhttp://m-78.jp/ginga/2013/characters/#content27 Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special Ultra Monster Hero Battle Royal To be added Ultraman X Wataru's Romance To be added http://m-78.jp/x/character/ Ultraman Geed To be added Other media Ultraman is Born! To be added ''Ultraman Super Fighter Legend To be added Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth To be added Mega Monster Battle ULTRA MONSTERS To be added Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Adventure To be added Mecha-Mecha Iketeru To be added Ultra Zone To be added Mega Monster Rush: Ultra Frontier To be added Manga To be added Video Games To be added Powers and Abilities To be added Gallery Roar Red King's roar is a combination of Godzilla and Gaira's roar. During the final battle in Red King's debut episode, when Ultraman grabs him by the neck, Red King briefly has a combination of Godzilla and King Kong's roar. }} Design History After his debut in the original Ultraman series, Red King's first suit was later used for Aboras in episode 19, The Demons Rise Again, then it was used again for Red King's appearance in Strange Comet Cyphon, then the arms and legs were used for Zetton in the episode Farewell, Ultraman, and last, the tusk were reused for his appearance in Ultraman 80. Trivia * In the original Ultraman series, Red King makes a cameo appearance as a Chalk Drawing in the episode The Terrifying Cosmic Rays. * Red King was one of the three capsule monster ideas for the 1967 Ultraseven series when it was in its early stages, along with Peguila and Antlar. References Category:Kaiju Category:Tyrant's Body Parts Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:The Ultraman Kaiju Category:Ultraman 80 Kaiju Category:Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero Kaiju Category:Ultraman Max Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy NEO Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Kaiju Category:Ultra Zero Fight Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga Theater Special Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga S Kaiju Category:Ultraman X Kaiju Category:Ultraman Geed Kaiju